


Family

by captainhurricane



Series: Afterwords [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i can't let go of this series. all these tiny moments of a peaceful future just need to be told. gosh!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> i can't let go of this series. all these tiny moments of a peaceful future just need to be told. gosh!

”For thirty-seven years I have been here and it's been, hic, grand,” Cid Highwind, esteemed captain and a friend to many, proclaims, gulps down his drink in one go. 7th Heaven bursts into cheers, every inch of the bar full of people; friends, companions, customers who all do know Cid Highwind anyway as they know most of the people in his circles anyway.  
”Congrats!”  
”Congratulations!”  
”Happy birthday, uncle Cid!” The last one makes Cid turn, huff at Tifa who is leaning over the counter with a smile adorning her face. 

”You are kind of our uncle,” she says gently and then slips away with a laugh to give another thirsty one a drink.  
”I ain't that old,” Cid protests but half-heartedly. He watches his wife beat another one in a game of billiards and shares a smile with her. Shera had protested coming to the city of Edge, insisting that she has work to do but Cid had protested back, claiming that he hadn't seen some of these people in quite a while. She had, bless her heart, given up then and said she hadn't seen them either in a while. 

”You're young to me,” comes a voice next to him then, tinted with soft amusement. Cid doesn't have to turn to know it's Vincent, his long hair in a loose ponytail and looking oddly frail without his usual garments.  
”Says the grandpa with a youngster's face,” Cid says but grins, waves a hand at Shera when she pockets another handful of winnings. She winks at him. 

”Are you having an age crisis, Cid?” Vincent murmurs, takes a sip of whatever fancy drink his pale hands are holding, not even a twitch giving away his reaction. They have both turned their backs on the counter and to Tifa who has snagged Cloud into a conversation, her chattering away about this and that and him looking wistful. At least that heavy sadness that had clung to the kid a couple of years ago had all but vanished these days. 

”Nah,” Cid rubs his stubble and huffs, amused at the sight of Nanaki curled up by Yuffie's feet, ear twitching as she rubs the top of his head, probably blabbering on and on about something again and him being endlessly patient in listening.  
”I'm good.” And is it not the truth? He's good. They're all good. Whatever shadows lay over them all are banished, stashed away. Vincent can think of Lucrecia with fondness instead of bittersweetness and mere sadness. Cloud can think of his past and his life with longing but also acceptance. They can forget their loneliness, all of them and find solace in the family they have gathered. 

”You are a, what's the word, a sap,” Vincent murmurs and this time there's a definite twitch of a smile on his face. Cid grumbles and punches him in the arm.


End file.
